pimpin' bird kids
by iggyismineforlife
Summary: what happens when the flock go on a series of missions to build up the flock  I totally gave myself awesome bird kid powers   I will post every Sunday and i already have the first four chapters done


maximum ride: the even Better dilemma

by ford delvecchio

"uh" i said as i woke up. i was sitting in a foreign room. "where is my bredroom". i say. this room is pretty much a normal bed surrounded by mettal walls the abnormaly was a iv in my arm. i start to get up but a wave of nausea. "oh god" i say. then my lunch comes rumbleing out of my stomach. luckily there was a trash can next to the iv that the nasue passes and i notice a mirror on the wall. i drag my iv over to it and look at myself. i feal a tickleing sensation in my back. i started searching fo the itch on my back. i felt a fethery.. thing... on my back i tried to pull it off but it caused immense pain. i tried streching out my back in a way a cat almost would.. the ictch went a away i looked back in the mirror and saw a image that will never exit my life. it looked like wings were attached to my back. they were a bark white with a pitch black tip and brown edges. my mind went slowly to black as i fell over and hit the ground.

chapter 2

"wakey wakey, eggs and bakey". said a voice from a few feet away i was strapped to the bed now, apparently so i wouldnt move. "you woke up a few minutes early" said the voice" the techies didnt sedate you enough. i see" " what the hell am i doing here" i screamed as i stuggled to brake out of the straps. "ohh dont fight, it will only tire you out. those staps are mabe af kevlar and only my fingerprint will open it" he said with a horrible laugh that sounded like a baby seal dieing. " LET ME OUT" i shouted"HELP HELP PLEASE HELP ME" "no use shouting the only other people who can here you ar behind that one way mirror" he said. it reminded me of the...things... on my back. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME" i screamed. "its okay" he said "youl only be around for a few more days." then he injected my arm with a syringe. "wow" i thought "this is my second time ever to be sedate and they have dpth been today.

chapter3

"huh" i say bas i awake. i am sitting on a raised platform above the ground on the wall there was a inscription with a counter below it. it sayed"you have thirty seconds from now till this platform hits the ground. you are in a maze you have 10 miutes till the doors cloths. the floor is at a steady tempiture of 120 degrees. it will hurt. a lot. if you do not make it in time you will be slowly cooked alive from the heat of the floor. if you try to fly with your new abilitys you will be roasted alive when the fire burst from the floor." as soon as i finish reading that the floor lowers to the ground. it then tips over and throws me off. "HOLY CRAP" this floor is hoot "this must be what a steak feels like" i start sprinting down the hall. i soon come to a intersection i take a right suddenly my foot disapeers from sight in the floor . i loose balance and fall down after it. it leads down to a pit full of fire. there are vents on the side i guees for technitions to come down here to fix it. i latch onto one but my fingers start slipping. i fall off and continue to fall. i latch onto the vent below it. i tried to scream but it came out as a rasp. my trought was being burned. my hands were starting to slip. this was the last vent till... till i don't even want to think about it. my finger was slipping. "by crule world." then my fingers slipped

chapter 4

then a arm came bursting out of the shadow. ist grabbed my arm and pulled me into the shadow. "well lookwhat we have here" said a girl with a malicous grin on her face. "oh crap" i thought" out of the frying pan into the fryer." wait it looked like the girl was crying? "why are you crying" i asked. suddenly she got this irate look on her face. i cowered into the back of the vent."HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" she started laughing. "w-w-why are you laughing" i asked. "you should of seen the look on your face!" she said "it was price less. all right" she said "lets restart. im max, leader of the flock and fashionista" she said extending her hand " whats your name" she said afer i cowered away from her hand" F-F-Ford" i said wondering why for the first time in my life i was stutering. " thats...interesting." she said "lets think up a new name for you" she started humming " how about claw. to go along with fang. that will be interesting" "o-k" i say "id rather be called ford." "well to bad" she says with a smile on her face. she staerts walking down the vent "are you coming or not". i scrryed down the vent after her. "where are we going" i asked " youl see soon" she said " we just have to pass a few traps they had set up for you. a few of them were really grusome. one was a pit full of acid and another that had a boa constricter. you must be really important to them whats your mutation. "i-i-i dont know. im just kid from massichusets" i say. she turns around and looks me in the eye " you are none of that. you were raised in the school. they might of used drugs on you to cause you to have memory, but it was not real." " what? what about my friends, family, school." " none of it is real." i start to water. i try to hold back the tears. " i want my mom" " i know ya fo but man up you need to grow a backbone. now follow me" we strt to walk down a winding passage. soon we start to head uphill. we walked into a huge cavern made out of stone. "guys were here" she shouts at the top of her voice. she starts to take of her jacket "what are you doing" i ask. " well im not going to climb up these walls am i?" she says. t hen she unfolds her wings. " ahh" i cream at the top of my voice. " what are you screaming at. we checked your file your a bird kid too." " ohhh yeah" i say i take off my shirt and unfold my wings. " can i fly with these" " yah. as long as you dont stop flapping" she bursts off the floor and starts flying up into the darkness. i unfold my wings and try to start flapping my way up. i look clumsy compared to her. suddenly my senses get get jacked up. i notice wind currents that werent there before and i ride on them accending into the darkness.

chapter 3

suddenly i am takled in midair and start falling. "Fang get off of him" max shouts" he's never flown before" i try to shout but the wind rushing into my throat from falling pervents me. i hit the ground with a hard thud i barly felt anything and none of my bones snapped, even thought it was a 10 storie drop, but i wanted rvenge on the person who did this too me so i just lay there like i was dead and tryed not to flinch so they wouldent suspect me. two people flew down to me one was max and the other must of been the guy who takled me. max dived down to me and gasped "claw" she said "whose claw" asked the other guy. "THAT GUY IS CLAW" she yelled "THE GUY YOU JUST KILLED! max ran over to me and grabbed my wrist. "he has no pulse" she said "YOU JUST KILLED THE GUY WE NEED" "oops" he said "THATS ALL YOU CAN SAY, FANG!" while they were arguing a small figure floated down behind them "he may not have a pulse but he is still thinking." "what are you talking about" said max "hese thinking about how funny you sound arguing" "you little kid"the guy who must of been fang said and walked over to me and kicked me in the rib "oooofffff" i said "see hese not dead" said fang "but he fell ten stories and he had no pulse" max argued "well we all have weird powers" fang said "he might have really strong bones or something. and by the way who decided to call him claw" "well im still angry at you" she said "come on lets get you really flying now. oh yeah if your ever in a freefall like that circle your wing tips and you will start gliding." "last one to the top flys with gazzy!" she yelled we all pushe of of the ground flapping to get to the top of the cavern. once again when i was in the air i could almost see the wind currents and thermals. i went on the one that looked to be strongest and quickly shot ahead of the other guys. and thats how i kept ahead hoping from thermal to thermal. occasionally if they got really behind i would stop and glide around. we reached the top of the cavern and the top was a big circle probably reminants of some volcano i sat on the edge and waited for them to reach me. when they did they looked really tired and breathing hevily "wee..huh...though t...huh...that we ould have to rest for you. lets just lay around for a while" so fang and max just sat there for a while wile i glded around doing flips and flying upside down. i finisahed it off by grabbing my feet and forming a circle with my bodie. i started falling i vigourously flapped my wing i slowed down and started to flip. it made me dizzy but i did it. i tuched down on the ground rolling at 20 miles per hour i slowly started to stop and jumped up and tuched down on my feat. i skidded to a stop. max and fang looked amazed. "what?what i do?" "even we cant do that" max said "and weve been flying for years. how can you do that" " wellll its like i can see all the currents and thermals in the air and sometimes if i concentrate i can change them. "niiice" said max "welcome to the mutant group. i can fly up yto speeds of 200 miles. fang can blend into almost any background so he always it seems to have good fashion sence. there are more of us but we'll talk about them later" she jumped into the air and started to go two hundred miles per hour. i jumped after her and with three flaps and a really strong wind current caught up with her " hahahahah" i said as her face scrumped up in anger. fang was quickly becomeing a dot behind us. ishot ahead of max seeing that the wind current she followed here when she camre to the lab thing. i follow it quickly outpacing max. it looks like the trees are arm s reaching up to snatch me out of the air. but i know some tricks by know i can stop mid flight and flty cirles around the trees. as im spinni ng for the second time that day i am tackled mid flight my i stop flapping my wings and we plummet twoards the ground. i crate a wind tunnle that pulls the assilant off me. i make the air around him stiff so he cant flapp his wings out from behind a tree two little kids come out. i let go of my grip on his wings and fly down to the little kids. "are you lost out here" i say. they nod there heads no "well come oer here so we can talk" the walk over to me "thancks mister." the boy says. he turns his head tward shis sister "angle i think you have something to tell him" the girl who must be anglre nods. "sir. could you please stop breathing." "no, ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND" i say "pretty please" when she says that it seems like a much better idea "sure" i say. i hold my breath for as long as i can. myvission starts to go fuzzy but thats okay this girl deservs to be listened to. then everything goes black.

chapter idk

"blaggghgrhrhgruih" i say as i wake up from my suffocation endused unconsiousness. somebody poured water onto my head. " angle i told you not to strangle people that i didnt approve." "sorry i didnt know he was with you and i didnt kill him" angle retorted to max. "hes awake" the guy standing over me says. i stick my arm out for him to help me up but he just stand there. "not cool man" i say i push myself off the ground


End file.
